Por Un Error
by Lagbi Cullen
Summary: bella y edward son amigos de la infancia pero hay mas que amistad entre ellos que pasara cuando la desconfianza de el la hiera profundamente? ExB  /ToHum/


Que fastidiosa semana no es que mi vida sea perfecta pero esta semana fue más fastidiosa de lo normal….aunque para que entiendan voy a empezar del principio

Hola! Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, lo detesto parece de siglos atrás y me suena a viejas aburridas, por eso prefiero que me digan Bella suena más actual y juvenil, tengo 19 años por lo que llevo uno año y medio estudiando en la universidad de Seattle con mi grupo de amigos, con los cual fui al instituto y al criarnos juntos somos como hermanos.

Alice y Jasper son prácticamente mis hermanos y son pareja entre ellos. Los demás Rosalie, Ángela, Edward y yo, en cambio, somos los solteros del grupo.

Aunque yo y Edward fuimos pareja por un tiempo no funcionamos y por el bien del grupo dejamos las cosas como estaban y seguimos siendo amigos, solo Edward tubo una novia fuera del grupo pero no funciono ya que quería pasar todo el tiempo con Edward y nosotros no la aguantábamos así que la relación no duro mucho.

Al salir del instituto decidimos ir a estudiar todos a Seattle por que no queríamos separarnos aunque a veces viviendo en la misma cuidad no nos vemos mucho que digamos y más si estamos en época de examen.

Justamente en la época que estamos ahora así que no veo mucho a mis amigos por la universidad me está volviendo loca con lo exámenes finales y trabajos a entregar y además para terminar "mi hermosa semana" (nótese el sarcasmo) me pelee a muerte con Edward.

El me estresa y hace que diga cosas que no quiero decir, luego el malinterpreta todo y terminamos discutiendo por algo que no tiene sentido…

FLASH BACK

Estaba en el la entrada del edificio donde vivíamos todos mis amigos y yo cuando sentí un grito

Isabella! – grito son furia yo me di vuelta sorprendida

Pero que rayos?- que le pasaba ahora a Edward

No puedo creer eso de ti, enserio yo sé que no te agradaba Tania pero tenías que amenazarla?

Que rayos estas diciendo?

No te hagas la inocente sabes de lo que hablo

No, no lo sé y si no me explicas

Lo que le dijiste a Tania que yo estaba con ella solo para olvidarme de ti, que estaba por lástima porque si la quisiera enserio hubiera querido formalizar nuestra relación hace rato- se tomó el puente de la nariz una costumbre típica del cuándo está tratando de controlar su ira, aunque parece que no funciono por que siguió gritándome –

Tu sabias que había aceptado salir con ella solo porque había insistido mucho, pero la fui conociendo me callo bien, LO SABIAS! No te dijo que la amo o que siento algo por ella pero la aprecio y cuando me llamo llorando diciéndome que no quería verme más y me conto lo que vos le habías dicho eso me sentí traicionado. Eras mi mejor amiga, confiaba en ti! Sabes ahora me siento mal voy a tener que pedirle que sea mi novia no voy a permitir que se sienta así por mi culpa sabes que soy un caballero y es lo que tengo que hacer

Vaya que confianza te agradezco que me hallas dado el beneficio de la duda pero claro para que vamos a confiar en los años y años de amistad de bella, si Tania me ha dicho que ella me ha traicionado, le voy a creer a Tania sin preguntarle su versión a bella- escupí con cinismo – enserio me crees capas de algo así?- no deje que me respondiera por lo que seguí- Valla que amigo si tú no tienes ni un poco de confianza asía mi lealtad porque yo tengo que ser buena amiga y guardar tus secretos?- cuando cerré la boca entendía que había dado entender que yo le había dicho eso a Tania pero no pensé solo salió estaba tan enojada con Edward por no confiar en mí que lo dejaría que siguiera pensando eso de mí y que la zorra de Tania lo engatusara en su mentira

Salí corriendo de ahí no valía la pena explicar o contar mi verdad. La desconfianza de Edward era lo que me dolía y aunque el supiera la verdad la desconfianza la había sentido

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

De eso hace días ya y él no ha tenido ningún tipo de comunicación conmigo desde entonces y aunque quiero preocuparme por la universidad y mis cosas mi mente solo se enfoca en la desconfianza de Edward.

Tan poco me conocía? O es que se había enamorado de Tania para elegir a ella sobre su amiga?

Él me había dicho que no que le tenía aprecio pero no quería ningún tipo de relación con ella y eso Tania lo sabía porque indirectamente Edward se lo había dicho y también sabía que Edward no se lo había dicho directamente por lo caballero que es y no quería romper su corazón, por eso ella había actuado en victima para que Edward estuviera con ella pero por que hacer que Edward me odie, no entiendo eso.

Le estuve dando vueltas al asunto por días pero no podía comprender por qué Tania había querido que Edward se enojara conmigo. Aunque lo logro por que hace una semana que no se nada del ya que hace bastante tiempo que no estoy con los chicos porque estoy peleada con Edward.

Lo extraño mas aunque mi orgullo me dice que no lo busque mi corazón me suplica que lo haga pero no voy hacerlo.

Mi semana fue mejorando al menos en lo que la universidad respecta me han dado una beca para ir a estudiar a Chicago.

Aunque al principio hubiera dicho que no inmediatamente ahora lo estoy pensando.

Mis amigos no pueden hacerme reclamo alguno, porque Jasper y Alice están muy bien juntos, Ángela y Rose han estado saliendo con unos compañeros de la universidad, Ben y Emmett, según me contaron ellas y están bastantes felices y Edward no me quiere ni ver,

Edward era una de las razones más importantes por las que quería irme.

Alice ayer me dijo que lo del el con Tania iba enserio y no quiero quedarme para verlo. Asique le di cartas a Alice para despedirme de todos. Ella era la única que sabía que me iba.

Era hora de irme de empezar de nuevo y olvidar todo mi pasado…

Edward POV

Soy un estúpido lo se había perdido a la única mujer que realmente me importa.

Intentamos estar con Bella hace años pero éramos muy inmaduros y no quería perderla solo por apurar las cosas entre nosotros por eso quedamos como amigos pero ahora si que la había cagado.

Había empezado a salir con Tania solo porque ella había insistido mucho y no quería ser descortés con una dama. Nunca tuve dobles intenciones con ella y aunque no se lo dije nunca de frente le había dicho indirectamente que no deseaba más que una amistad con ella, ya que con el tiempo le había tomado aprecio y pensé que era buena persona.

Nunca imagine que Tania inventara eso de bella solo para que yo estuviera con ella. Si no hubiera escuchado esa conversación estaría ahora con una persona que no amo por un engaño

FLASH BACK

Había ido a ver a Tania después de mi discusión con bella para disculparme con ella ya que bella me dio a entender que lo que me había dicho Tania era verdad.

Jamás me imagine algo así de bella pero ya ves que al final es como dicen nunca terminas de conocer a las personas.

Ese día use las escaleras en ves del ascensor ya que tardó mucho en bajar por lo que cuando llegue al piso donde vivía Tania pude escuchar una conversación de dos mujeres saliendo del ascensor.

Enserio funciono? Tú crees que te pedirá algo serio?

Si, aparte mate 2 pájaros de un solo tiro saque a la tal bella del medio y Edward va a venir solo a mis brazos

Vaya me sorprende lo bobo que puede ser que haya creído algo como eso

Irina por favor Edward es un encanto quedan pocos como el

Como el cómo? Atractivo caballero y con dinero?

Obvio el trio perfecto!

Jajajjaj la verdad Tania has tenido suerte de encontrar a semejante hombre

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Después de eso volví a mi departamento sin hablarle a Tania, no valía la pena armar un escándalo si yo ya sabía la verdad y eso era lo importante.

Pase días pensando el por qué bella se había echado la culpa si no había hecho nada.

Porque no se había defendido?

Trate de hablar con Alice pero los dos estábamos ocupados con la universidad y recién hoy a la tarde coincidían nuestros horarios, asique quedamos de vernos en un café para hablar con comodidad.

Tuve que esperar bastante ya que Alice nunca era puntual después de media hora de espera entro al café con su peculiar andar de bailarina.

Hola Edward como has estado

Alice al fin, bien y tu?

Bien como siempre ahora dime que tienes?-comenzo hablar sin esperar una respuesta de mi parte- Es Tania cierto! Mira para mi ella no es para ti, no me gus…

Alice!- la interrumpí- de que hablas no tiene nada que ver con Tania, es mas no tengo ningún tipo de contacto con ella desde hace unas semanas!

Que? Edward me la encontré hace días y me dijo que ustedes habían hecho oficial lo suyo

Eso no es cierto Alice! Ella me engaño para que me enojara con bella y estuviera con ella

Ho por dios bella!

Que pasa Alice

Edward rápido no hay tiempo te explico en el camino

Alice conducía como loca para llegar al aeropuerto a tiempo. Aun no puedo creer cuando Alice me dijo que bella se iba y en parte era por mi culpa tenía que detenerla, decirle que la he amado desde pequeños y si antes la deje ir era por el miedo a perderla.

Estuve tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando llegamos al aeropuerto.

Edward yo estacionare el auto tu ve tras ella!

Ok Alice deséame suerte!

Suerte

Me eche a correr por un loco adentro del aeropuerto buscándola.

Nunca en mi vida había estado tan desesperado el aeropuerto estaba lleno y no se podía identificar a un persona entre tanta gente hasta que la vi está sentada leyendo distraída. Me eche a correr desesperado y gritando su nombre…

Bella Pov

Estaba leyendo una revista para pasar el tiempo y evitar pensar demasiado lo que estaba haciendo no quería echarme atrás ahora porque yo necesitaba esto.

Pero nunca me espere oír esa voz llamándome!

-Bella!

- Edward que haces aquí?

- Bella perdóname, yo fui un tonto por dudar de ti por no darme cuenta que he tenido al amor de mi vida al lado mío todo este tiempo te deje ir una vez bells no lo hare de nuevo.

Mi cerebro no procesaba todo lo que estaba pasando y yo estaba dividida a la mitad, una parte de mi quería arrogarse en sus brazos y decirle que yo lo amaba más que a nada en este mundo y otra parte de mi quería irse y descubrir que había en chicago.

Quería una vida nueva poder descubrir nuevas cosas y poder sanar mi alma.

Edward yo te amo, te amo como no he amado a alguien antes pero no puedo, vos me lastimaste y mucho. Yo necesito pensar, curar mi alma no puedo estar con vos así porque estoy llena de dudas e inseguridades. Edward necesito irme lejos y sanar, solo así podre estar con vos

Te entiendo pero piensa bien tal vez solo necesitas tiempo pero puedes pensar acá y no lejos

No, necesito estar lejos de ti, necesito sanar, perdón. No puedo pedirte nada solo espero que cuando yo vuelva estés aun para mí y si no lo estás te deseo lo mejor porque te amo y siempre lo hare

Aproveche que Edward se había quedado dudo para correr y tomarme el avión sin que él pudiera detenerme y ya en el avión sentada en mi asiento pensé en lo que había hecho, no me arrepentía necesitada esto. Había pasado toda mi vida enamorada de Edward y necesitaba ver nuevas cosas y vivir nuevas experiencias.

Cuando el avión despejo mire por la ventanilla y me despedí de Edward del amor de mi vida, solo rogaba que la vida algún día me permitiera estar junto con él.

Fin

Si fue muy cruel de mi parte dejarlo así pero tenía la necesidad de dejarlos separado al menos por el momento bella necesita sanar no puede perdonarlo tan fácil.

Capaz tenga secuela no lo se! No prometo nada!


End file.
